Focus Rifle
The Type-52 Special Applications Rifle (T52 SAR), more commonly known as 'The Focus Rifle is a Directed Energy Weapon used by the Covenant Empire. The earliest known sighting was during the Battle of Reach in August 2552. Seemingly it was replaced by the Beam Rifle but the Covenant Remnant appears to have scavenged some for their use after the war. The Focus Rifle was used during Matchmaking games on Halo Reach by RagingSun6989, until eventually retiring back to the Sniper Rifle. Since then PLATNIUMskull90 in order to replace the Covenant Beam Rifle, as the firearm no longer existed in Halo Reach, was used by Platinum, everytime the Sages arrived on Reach. Even during the Moderation War, the Focus Rifle was the primary firearm of PLATNIUMskull's Halo Reach Arsenal. After the Moderation War, the Focus Rifle became one of the primary firearms of Shadow Ocean, during both the First-Baniard War and Clan Crisis, where they were recoded under Project Euris, allowing the Focus Rifles to be transported to other games outside of Halo Reach. ''Overview The Focus Rifle is a Covenant sniper-style weapon, that, despite its visual similarities to the Type-50 Sniper Rifle System, functions quite differently from its counterpart. It fires a continuous orange-tinted beam, similar in operation to a Sentinel Beam. The weapon is believed to be battery-powered, though the exact mechanism by which it functions is currently under investigation by the UNSC. The beam will take approximately 1.5 seconds to kill a fully shielded Spartan, and is designed to emphasize more of a "tracking" skill set than other weapons because this weapon, being a sniper variant, does not feature any aim assist to compensate for its power. It is designed for ranged suppression rather than instant death, and is considered a power weapon. Its appearance and reticle is very similar to that of the Beam Rifle, with a 5-10x magnification scope. Unlike its counterpart, it sports a thermal-imaging screen on the top, much like the UNSC Sniper Rifle, but it just appears to be purely cosmetic, as it has very little use in gameplay. Trivia *Despite being known as a Sniper Weapon, you can not get a Sniper Headshot medal with the Focus Rifle. *This and the lasma Repeater are the only Covenant weapons to do more damage to health than to shielding. *In Forge, turning into the Monitor will sometimes show the icon of a Focus Rifle. The game may have originally meant to make it so Monitors could fire, like a Sentinel Beam, but it was cut from the final game. *It has much shorter range than the Sniper Rifle. The beam stops after a certain distance. *When shooting at the head, the other player's vision is mostly covered by the beam. *''The Focus Rifle was meant to be wielded by RisingSun90777, as part of his Halo Reach load out in Condemnation, but sacrificed it to PLATNIUMskull90, when he discovered that there was no Beam rifle located in the load out, it is possible that 2091riveraisreal may have chosen a Plasma Rifle in its place... Category:Fire Arms used in Condemnation Category:Halo Weaponry Category:Sniper Ordinance Category:Seven Sage Fire Arms